


Rush In My Veins

by DestielSnot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, frnkiero andthe cellabration, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dallon Weekes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Dallon Weekes, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Fem!Frank, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank is like 4'9 in this and Dallon is his giant self at 6'3, Frank wears a dress, I just really have a thing for size differences so yeah, I need help lol, It's hot so fight me, Knotting, Lace Panties, Let me know if I'm missing any tags, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Panties, Panty Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Filth I'm sorry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Sub Frank Iero, Top Dallon Weekes, and panties, not really - Freeform, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Loosely based off of the prompt; "I haven't even touched you and you're already this wet."





	Rush In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with some plot? Maybe. Honestly I'm writing this ship because I have a thing for size differences and I know I'm not the only one. Please comment! (I'm begging you to, which means you have to do it.) You can literally just say hi and I'd be so happy that I'd probably cry. I've already cried once today, I'll do it again.
> 
> Heads up, I was like high while writing some of this? So if you see a typo or two (I've went over it but I may have missed something) please spare me. And once again, if you like to roleplay bandoms message me on instagram at destielsnot. If ya don't have insta, let me know and we can figure something out! Thanks for reading.

✿  
Frank's gaze skimmed over the items in his closet, a large pout gracing his plump little lips. He didn't know what he wanted to wear and that in itself had him a nervous wreck. He wanted - needed, to look his best for his alpha. Tonight was a special night after all, their official one year anniversary. Him and Dallon were going out for a nice dinner at a probably way too expensive restaurant called _ Due Mari_ . While he wouldn't mind staying in and ordering takeout (preferably a nice pizza), he knew that Dallon wanted to spoil him rotten. And if Frank was at all honest, which he always was, he didn't mind that at all. In fact he quite liked it, being taken care of and bought things (that were of a reasonable price).

"Fuck," Frank muttered to himself when he glanced at the little alarm clock that sat on the nightstand just across the room. Dallon would be home from work in no more than an hour and he needed to be ready by then. There wasn't a time that he hated his self-procrastination more. Frank bit the inside of his cheek, huffing before finally deciding on a simple yet fancy black dress. It was short, but not _too_ short, probably stopping at his mid-thigh. The front came down in a v-shape, as did the back, so it was quite revealing. The entire upper half was similar to a lace fabric, while the bottom was a soft silk that flared out.

Frank didn't know why he got so worked up over something like an outfit, he knew Dallon couldn't care less about what he wore as long as the omega was happy. That was something Frank loved about the alpha, how laid back and understanding he was. Not many people were accepting of a male in 'female' clothing, that much Frank knew. He had dealt with the stares and hushed comments behind his back long enough to understand that. But Dallon was different, despite how cliché that sounded.

Frank took the dress off of it's hanger and laid it out on his bed before unwrapping the towel he had around his small frame and tossing that into the hamper. He ran his fingers through his still slightly damp hair as he padded over to his dresser, opening the first drawer that held all of his undergarments - panties, stockings, garters, etc. He already knew what pair he wanted to wear and he was glad that it went well with the dress he had picked out as well. The panties were a shade of black and made mostly of lace and they even had cute grey bows on the front and back. They were his favourite to wear; they fit his round ass nicely and made him feel sexy.

The omega slipped those on, making sure they were snug before walking back over to his bed to tug on the dress. His hair was an unruly mess and he was positive he wouldn't be able to tame it so he didn't bother trying - plus, he knew Dallon liked when he let his natural curls be. All that was left now was to apply some makeup, nothing too extreme since Frank didn't really like makeup in the first place. Just a flavoured lip gloss and maybe some eyeliner and mascara to frame his hazel eyes and boost his confidence.

It didn't take long for Frank to finish up getting ready since usually he was pretty quick - it was the decision making that took the longest for him. Once he was done, he went into the living room to wait for his alpha who would be home in just a few minutes. He always stuck to his word. If Dallon said he would do something then he would do it, and Frank appreciated that. He didn't like getting his hopes up.

The sound of the main door unlocking and opening had Frank standing up from the couch, straightening out his dress because it had ridden up from his sitting position. He quickly made his way to the foyer, little heels clicking against the hardwood flooring once the carpeting ended in the small hallway. Frank practically purred when he caught sight of his alpha and his scent, a smile making it's way onto his face.

"Hi Dal." Frank greeted, wrapping his small arms around Dallon's stomach and nuzzling his face into the alpha's chest.

"Hi baby, you look stunning." Dallon replied, bending down quite a bit to place a kiss to the top of Frank's head.

"Mm, thank you. Do you need to get ready before we go?" Frank spoke up after rubbing his cheek against Dallon's chest, looking up at the alpha to the best of his ability. Sometimes their height differences were a nuisance, though Frank had to admit he really loved how much bigger Dallon was compared to himself. Everything about him was huge, and Frank meant _everything_. 

"I figured I'd just change then we can head out." 

Frank nodded in affirmation, regrettably pulling away from his alpha. He hadn't seen him practically all day so he missed him quite a bit, even if they were separated for only a few hours. "Okay."

Dallon took only ten minutes to change into something a tad more formal and once he was done he was back in the living room, wallet pocketed and car keys in hand along with his coat.

"Ready?" The alpha asked after tugging on his jacket. It was fall so the weather was slowly starting to become cool, that also meant that Frank's birthday was soon. The omega couldn't wait for that, already knowing his alpha was going to spoil the hell out of him and do anything and everything for him too.

"Mhm. I'm ready." Frank grabbed a hold of his own little jacket, sliding his arms through the sleeves and sighing contently. The inside was made of faux fur and it was extremely comfy and warm.

"Good, let's go." Dallon took Frank's smaller hand in his and lead him out of their house.  
✿  
It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant and get seated and Frank was glad that Dallon had reserved a table near the back where it was less crowded. The place was almost packed, though that wasn't surprising because it was a Friday night. The omega could only imagine how much this place costed, hell there were mini chandeliers spaced out over every table. He hoped Dallon didn't spend a fortune, knowing the alpha though, he probably did.

"I know that look." Dallon stated with a small smile, looking up from the menu he had in hand.

"What look?" Frank bit his bottom lip while glancing at the prices of the meals.

"That 'over thinking' look, when your eyebrows scrunch up and you pout. It's cute, but I know you're worrying about something. Or more precisely, how much this is gonna cost." Frank sighed in defeat and placed the plastic-covered menu down.

"'m sorry. You know I just.. I don't want you spending like a fortune on me." Frank said with a small shrug.

"First of all, this place isn't too expensive, don't worry. Second of all, you deserve it. I'll tell you that however many times I need to. We have the extra money and I like spending it on you, it makes me happy. You're my mate, I'll never want to **stop** spoiling you."

Frank couldn't help the blush that scattered his cheeks when he noticed the fond and adamant look on Dallon's face, his words alone had the omega's heart feeling as if it had swelled up and would break his rib-cage any second now if it didn't slow down.

"I love you Dal." Frank reached his small hand out for Dallon's large one, grasping it in his own and squeezing lightly to get the meaning behind his words across.

"I love you too pumpkin, now pick out whatever you want. Don't look at the price." Dallon stated, squeezing Frank's hand back before letting go so he could continue to look through the menu. Frank did the same, trying his best to not look at the numbers and dollar signs under each meal and side dish.

Eventually a waiter came over to take their order, Frank having chose _Foie Gras_ and Dallon _Fritto Misto_.

"So.." Dallon started once the waiter left to place their orders. "How was your day?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh my gosh, amazing! The shelter took in a whole litter of puppies. They were Husky and Pit-bull mixes and they were so adorable and little, like the size of your hand Dal. And all of them had these bright blue eyes. We should really get a puppy, they're so cute." Frank didn't mean to go on a little tangent but he couldn't help it. He loved animals, dogs to be more specific. And he worked at an animal shelter so he loved talking about his day with Dallon.

He got to take care of all of the animals, find them new forever homes. He couldn't picture working anywhere else, really.

"I'm glad you had a good day. Maybe - and I mean _maybe_, we can discuss getting a puppy eventually."

"Really?" Frank questioned hopefully, leaning forward with a little smile.

"Really."

Frank hummed, his smile turning into a grin. "How was your day Dal?"

Dallon dramatically sighed heavily before responding, causing Frank to giggle. "Extremely boring. Just had lot's of contracts to sign and two meetings I had to go to. Nowhere near as fun as your day, that's for sure."

"Aw, I'm sorry Dal."

The waiter came back with their food a few minutes after their discussion, carefully placing both plates down on the table before asking if they needed anything and leaving when they replied with a 'no, thank you.'

The two ate in a comfortable silence, only talking here and there about random things that occurred during their day at work. Nothing too interesting really but they both enjoyed each other's presences, even if they had nothing much to discuss. Frank liked that they were like that.

"Ya know, I really can't wait to get home." Dallon spoke up after having taken a sip of his wine.

"Yeah?" Frank asked, covering his mouth for a second since he didn't want to speak while in the middle of chewing.

"Mhm," Dallon grabbed a hold of Frank's small hand, tracing over his little knuckles with his thumb. "Wanna get you out of that pretty little dress of yours,"

Frank felt his face heat up, no doubt flushing a shade of rose red as he shifted in his seat. He swore Dallon would be the death of him - the things he said sometimes.. had Frank a needy wanton mess for the alpha. He couldn't even control the way his body reacted half of the time, he'd be embarrassed if Dallon said he didn't love how sensitive he was to everything.

"I wonder what kind of panties you're wearing. I'd bet that they're lace - probably that black pair you like so much." Dallon's voice was noticeably lower and had Frank's stomach trembling with an ache in his gut that was oh so familiar, his thighs squeezing together to stop himself from quivering.

"Dal.." Frank whined when Dallon let go of his hand, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion when the alpha's hand disappeared under the table.

Frank hastily covered his mouth to hide his gasp when he felt Dallon's hand slid up his thigh, squeezing and kneading the pale flesh for a bit before pushing the skirt of his dress up further, exposing the heated skin to the cool air of the restaurant. Frank was glad the table cloth draped down to the floor.

Dallon continued to slide his hand up, calloused palm and fingertips causing Frank to let out a breathy moan behind his hand. Frank knew that his alpha could feel the dampness of his panties, the fabric was already soaked with slick and tiny beads of precum. Frank fucking prayed to whatever God was out there that no one knew what was going on - that no one could smell the heady sweet scent of his slick and arousal wafting from him.

"I've barely touched you and you're already this wet. Amazing." Dallon muttered, fingers grazing over Frank's lace-covered erection.

"Alpha," Frank whimpered, biting down hard on the palm of his hand in fear of letting out a too-loud moan.

"You're really something else, huh Frankie?" Dallon asked, his other hand signalling for the waiter to come over. Frank's eyes widened when he realized the alpha wouldn't be removing his hand that was slowly palming him through his panties, despite the fact that the waiter would be at their table any second now.

"What can I get you two?" The waiter questioned upon arriving, somehow not taking notice of Frank's frazzled and flushed state though the omega was so glad for that.

"The check please, and quickly."  
✿  
The car ride home was anything but peaceful what with Dallon's constant touching that had the omega a wanton sloppy mess of heated prickled skin and slick-dampened panties, no doubt staining the passenger seat though Dallon seemed to have no care in the world for that.

Frank had to practically use the alpha's tall frame for support to enter the house, his knees buckling and making it hard to stand on his own. Slick was already trailing down his thick thighs, filling the air with a heady and insanely sweet and intoxicating scent that was similar to honey and lavender.

"Dal.." Frank mumbled, kicking off his small heels once they entered the foyer. The cold flooring against his little bare feet made him shiver.

Dallon hummed, taking off his jacket and shoes before helping Frank take off his own. The omega's mind was already in a slight daze, fuzzy with lust that had his muscles quivering and gut clenching in some weird form of anticipation.

Dallon hoisted Frank up after having hung up their coats, not worrying about the slick that was starting to slather his shirt and pants, and carried the omega to their bedroom. Frank's arms were locked around his neck, hands playing with the hair at the alpha's nape, thighs squeezing his waist as he planted small kisses across Dallon's face and eventually on his lips.

The alpha kissed back right away, not bothering with closing the bedroom door behind himself as he was too preoccupied. His large hands groped Frank's plump ass, the dress' skirt hiked up to his waist. Frank parted his lips, allowing Dallon's tongue to dart in and lick at the roof of his mouth, drag against his own in ways that were most definitely sinful.

Frank mewled into Dallon's mouth, hips rocking against the alpha's stomach, seeking some sort of friction that was oh so needed against his little cock that was already steadily leaking precum from the tip, staining the front of the black lace that covered it.

Dallon threw Frank onto the bed, settling himself over the omega's body, practically dwarfing him in size. He was quick to reconnect his lips with Frank's in a haste and messy kiss, tongues dancing and saliva mixing in what could only be considered filthy and erotic passion. Frank's breaths were heavy, chest heaving as he arched up into Dallon, searching for friction and more touches.

Dallon reeled his head back, attaching his lips to the corner of Frank's jaw and sucking his way down, leaving bright red marks in his path. Frank's hands gripped the alpha's shoulders, the white fabric of his button up scrunching under his fingertips. Frank wanted their clothes off and out of the way - he _needed_ to feel his alpha's skin against his own.

Dallon placed a few dark hickeys along Frank's neck, the marks looking absolutely beautiful in contrast to his pale porcelain skin that was flushed a light pink with the heat that was coursing through his veins. All Frank could focus on was Dallon's ministrations, the grazing of his canines against his damp skin, most definitely leaving a wonderful trail of bruises behind. He couldn't wait to see them later on, admire them in the mirror.

Frank automatically lifted his arms when he felt Dallon tugging up his dress, pulling it over and off of his body and tossing it somewhere on the floor. The omega watched with hooded eyes as his alpha licked down his sternum, the hazel colour a dark dusty tone because of his arousal.

"Dal, please," Frank whined, hips wiggling and chest pushing up into Dallon's touches. The omega's eyes squeezed shut, head falling back and dark curls framing his face when Dallon latched his lips around one of his nipples, sucking the small pink bud until it hardened and rolling it between his teeth.

"Ah," Frank moaned breathily, nails biting down into fabric as he felt his taut stomach tremble with heat, muscles tense and tight as little shock-waves of pleasure ran through his nerves that seemed to be constantly ablaze like a flame. It made him feel all too hot, skin perspiring while he rocked his hips against Dallon's larger body.

Dallon's hands ran up Frank's sides as he sucked and nibbled, calloused fingertips and blunt nails grazing his skin in light touches that had the omega keening for more, _anything._

The alpha eventually pulled back leaving Frank's nipples puffy and slick with spit, dark roseate and shiny in the dim lighting. He leaned back, unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it somewhere across the room without a care. All Frank could do was watch while panting, dark hair falling into his eyes as his alpha stood to remove his pants and boxers. He immediately missed the warmth and weight of Dallon on top of his small body.

Dallon was haste to get back onto the bed, large hands tugging off Frank's completely soaked panties with the omega's aid. He brought the drenched fabric up to his mouth, gaze hard and trained on Frank's as he licked off some of the slick, groaning at the saccharine taste. Frank couldn't contain the needy moan that left his lips even if he wanted to, legs spreading wider in invitation when the alpha dropped the panties onto the floor.

"You taste so good." Dallon all but growled out, voice deep with carnality as he gripped Frank's thick thighs and kneaded the pale flesh with is palms. Frank's breath kept hitching in his throat, quiet little moans slipping past his lips as Dallon's hands went to his ass and groped roughly while getting coated in slick.

"Need you - alpha," Frank mewled, small hands reaching out to grip at Dallon's shoulders and bring the alpha impossibly closer. "Dal, please." The omega practically begged, hands sliding down to Dallon's chest. He could feel the alpha's quick heartbeat underneath his palms and fingertips.

Dallon pushed Frank's legs up, leaving the omega's fluttering and slick hole on display, just waiting to be bred and filled with his knot.

"Such a good omega." Dallon praised while crossing two fingers and tracing Frank's rim, slathering them in slick before pushing them in past the knuckle. Frank keened, hips pushing down in search for more as Dallon's fingers prodded in and out at a slow pace. the alpha added a third digit, the stretch causing Frank to gasp and let out a choked moan.

Dallon worked him open slowly, squelching sounds and Frank's soft moans being the only things echoing throughout the room. The omega was practically riding Dallon's fingers at this point, the pads of them grazing against his prostate with every thrusted curve. He was an actual mess, slick leaking out of him at a steady rate, coating his thighs and ass. His face was flushed, cheeks dark pink, eyes hooded and heavy with lust and his lips were bitten and swollen, slick with saliva since he could barely keep his mouth closed.

He was no doubt drooling, breaths loud as Dallon's fingers reached deep within him. He _needed_ more, needed his alpha's cock in him. He literally ached for it, chest tight and stomach taut with a heat that seemed to bubble in him, spreading up and down his spine in ways that had every one of his muscles twitching.

Dallon placed a kiss to Frank's thigh before pulling his slicken fingers out and licking them clean. Frank watched, body trembling in anticipation as his alpha lined himself up with his entrance. He moaned loudly, head shooting back when Dallon fully sheathed himself with one hard thrust. He was so big Frank could practically feel him in his stomach and that alone had the omega leaking all the more slick, mind hazy with the sensation of being completely filled by his alpha.

Frank could barely form a coherent sentence at all, the only words leaving his lips between high pitched moans were 'alpha' and 'fuck'. Dallon had set up an almost brutal rhythm, his thrusts haste and deep and sloppy, the bed rocking with their movements. The omega tried to keep up, match the alpha's pace to the best of his ability. But he was so out of it all he could do was whine and whimper, claw at Dallon's back to try and stay grounded.

He almost felt like he was floating - the only things bringing him back to his senses were the grunts of his alpha and the feeling of his large cock dragging in and out of him. He couldn't help but clench around Dallon's length, feel the heat of it in his gut. It made him dizzy, light headed really.

Dallon's thrusts only grew sloppier and faster with his oncoming knot, the base of his cock swelling and catching on Frank's rim with every tug. The friction was fucking amazing, the omega's slick making the slide all the more easier.

"A-alpha, alpha.." Frank babbled loudly, eyes squeezed shut and toes curling as shock-waves of pleasure ran through his small body. His fingers twitched, grip on Dallon's broad shoulders tightening as his release bubbled deep within him. He could feel the heat pooling in him, little cock leaking precum against his belly in a steady stream. He was close, so so close, but he wanted to hold off - needed to hold off until his alpha knotted him.

Dallon leaned most of his body over Frank, one hand tight on the omega's hip as his thrusts grew shallow. He lapped at Frank's neck, nipped at the pale flesh while continuing his ministrations. Some of his brown hair fell into his eyes, damp with sweat that stuck to his forehead.

"Alpha!" Frank practically screamed, not being able to hold it in any longer when Dallon's knot finally locked him in place. His orgasm rocked through him like a fucking wave, muscles tensing as he came all over his stomach and chest with a loud and ragged moan. His small body quivered, hole clenching around his alpha's cock and milking the larger of his release.

He was so spent and oversensitive that he could actually feel Dallon's hot cum steadily filling him up, knot keeping it all in. Frank's arms gave out, falling to his side as he fought to take in air. Dallon was panting heavily into the crook of Frank's neck, his breath tickling the omega's skin and causing goosebumps to form along the marked up flesh.

The two caught their breath, Dallon holding his weight above Frank so he didn't accidentally crush the small omega with his much larger body.

"Happy anniversary." Dallon mumbled when he pulled his head back so his voice wasn't muffled, a lazy smile on his lips as he looked down at Frank.

The omega hummed happily, opening his eyes so he could look up at his alpha. He reached his hand up, pushing back some of the strands of hair that had fallen onto Dallon's forehead before cupping his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Dallon replied, nuzzling into Frank's small hand and placing his own over it.  
✿  
Frank purred, chest rumbling with the sound as Dallon washed the soapy suds off of his body. He was too lazy and drowsy to do it himself, in fact he was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep just quite yet. The warm water cascading over them was extremely relaxing and Dallon's calloused hands gently rubbing at his body was enough to make the omega slowly drift off.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Dallon said with a small chuckle, finishing up with washing Frank's small body free of all of their bodily fluids.

"'m sorry." Frank mumbled, trying to blink back the heaviness from his eyes as he turned around. He wrapped his arms around Dallon's midsection, nuzzling his face into the alpha's wet chest and taking in his musky and earthy scent as he sighed tiredly.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't want you collapsing in the shower. I mean - obviously I'd catch you, but still." Dallon replied, hand coming up to run his fingers through Frank's wet hair, pushing the dark strands back and out of his face.

"Think you can stay awake long enough for me to wash our hair?" The alpha asked, gently scratching at Frank's scalp which only made the omega's purrs start up again, much louder this time.

"I dunno. Pro'ly not." Frank's voice was slurred, thick with drowsiness as his fingers drew random patterns on Dallon's back.

"Okay, won't do that then." Dallon stopped his hand movements, carefully prying Frank off of himself so he could shut off the shower. He pulled back the curtains, grabbing the two towels off of the rack above the toilet and wrapping one around his waist, the other going around Frank's whole body.

"Carry me?" Frank asked, pulling the fluffy beige towel closer to himself and looking at Dallon with the best puppy-eyes he could muster up in his sleepy state.

"You're lucky I love you." Dallon tightened the towel around his waist before hoisting Frank up into his arms bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom.

"My own personal giant." Frank muttered, hand patting Dallon's chest. He smiled when he heard the alpha laugh.

"Alright, let me change the bedding real quick." Dallon stated while placing Frank down. The omega was glad the bedroom had carpet flooring because he hated when his feet got cold.

Frank didn't bother helping Dallon with changing the sheets, even if he wanted to he probably couldn't because he was so sleepy. He just watched his alpha slave away, taking off the dirtied covers and replacing them with fresh ones from the closet.

"Pajamas?" Dallon questioned after he finished, undoing his towel and using it to dry the rest of his body.

"Mm-mm." Frank shook his head.

"You sure? It's cold."

"I have you to keep me warm." Frank replied, drying off his own body before tossing the towel into the hamper.

"You," Dallon walked up to Frank, hand tilting the omega's head up. "Are adorable." He bent down and planted a kiss to Frank's cheek, the omega beaming up at him because of the compliment.

"Go lay down. I'll join you in a second, gotta clean up all the clothes." Frank complied right away, padding over to the bed and getting under the warm covers. He watched Dallon pick up all of their clothes, throwing them into the hamper before making his way back over to the bed and joining him.

Frank sighed contently when Dallon wrapped an arm loosely around his waist, pulling him into his chest and holding him extra close. His eyes dropped closed, nose nuzzling Dallon's chest as he nestled up against him, peppering a few small kisses to the broad expanse of skin.

"Good night love." Dallon muttered.

"Night Dal."

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? If you want to request something let me know. Just tell me the ship and prompt. I might write some Ryden or something I dunno. I've been in the mood to do something with them - so if you have a prompt or idea you'd like to see for that ship just comment it. I wanna write stuff for you guys so give me ideas people! Thank you. :^>


End file.
